


Catch Me If I Fall

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Damien had very little experience on the ice. That doesn’t mean he won’t try for Roman’s sake.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Catch Me If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of roceit for the soul :3 I love these gay little thespians with every fibre of my being and I hope y’all do too

Damien had skated exactly two times his entire life. The first time was for a school field trip in fifth grade. The second time was also for a school field trip, but that one was in ninth grade.

He didn't exactly know how to explain this to Roman as they tied their ice skates in the rink.

Sure, he probably could have mentioned that when Roman texted him inviting him to go ice skating, but he didn't. Why? Who knows. Damien certainly doesn't. And it was, quite honestly, a little late for that now, wasn't it?

"You ready?" Roman asked as he finished tying up the laces. Damien finished tying soon after, giving Roman a sharp nod.

Standing up from the uncomfortable bench was a complete disaster. He held Roman's hand as he did so, struggling to balance himself. He followed Roman to the entrance to the actual ice, which presented its own set of problems. If he couldn't balance on normal ground, how could he possibly balance on the ice?

Roman got onto the ice without any issue, turning to look back at Damien, who clung to the doorway as though his life depended on it. His ankles wobbled slightly and he was honestly quite worried he'd fall over.

"Damien... have you never ice skated before?" Roman asked, Damien refusing to look away from his feet as he shyly nodded, deciding that was easier than explaining his entire two experiences on the ice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh... I must admit, I don't actually know. I just... thought I could fake it till I made it... but I suppose that doesn't exactly apply to ice skating... or anything that requires balance... or anything physical, honestly."

"We don't have to skate if you don't want to," Roman assured.

"No, I do want to. I just... have no earthly idea how." Roman held out his hand, Damien finally looking up at him.

"I'll help you," he said with a smile, Damien feeling a bit more at ease as he took Roman's hand.

He was carefully led onto the ice, slipping a few times until Roman wrapped an arm around his waist. He allowed himself a smile, feeling more secure and safe in Roman's hold. They slowly moved along, Damien feeling himself relax more and more as they went forward.

"You're doing good," Roman praised, sending Damien an encouraging smile. "Think you're ready to try on your own?" he asked, a surge of panic coursing through Damien's body at the idea of being let go.

"Roman, I'm not exactly eager to fall on my ass," he replied, Roman chuckling at that.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Just keep your balance, it's simple." He moved just a bit further away from Damien, though still held him by the upper arm to keep him balanced.

"Roman, I feel like this will end badly," Damien muttered.

"It won't. Just keep your eyes up, your knees bent, and your weight forward."

"And what if I fall?"

Roman's hand slid down Damien's arm until he held his hand, their gloved fingers interlocked. He brought his hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to it, smiling tenderly.

"Then I'll catch you."

After a few moments of hesitation, Damien allowed him to let go.

All he could do was stand there, unsure of what to do. He took a deep breath, making sure to keep his eyes off his feet despite really wanting to look down. Eyes up, knees bent, weight forward. Though he had no idea how to actually move. 

He barely shifted anything at all when he felt his entire balance being thrown off kilter. He scrambled a bit before falling backwards, bracing for the impact that never came.

Roman's arms were wrapped protectively around him, keeping him from falling. He helped him stand upright, still holding onto him.

"See?" Roman asked, placing a kiss on Damien's cheek. "Told you I'd catch you."


End file.
